One Quarter
by GemFawn
Summary: Faces from Syed's past come back into his life, leading to questions from Christian. The real reason that Syed left Leeds is revealed. Meanwhile, somebody wants to ruin Christian and Syed's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based on a scenario I've imagined could happen on EastEnders. Hopefully it won't end up being too over the top.**

**No copyright infringement intended. Sadly I own neither Christian or Syed.**

* * *

><p><em>One body pressed against another. The smell of desire and lust permeating the air. A probing, yet timid tongue exploring the cavern of another's mouth, enjoying the wet heat and taste of cheap beer. Two men, both with the same objective of a quick release, falling back onto a bed. Hearts racing as adrenaline surges through the blood. Fingers grappling at buttons and zips. The damp material of a tight T-shirt being tossed away. A mass of moans as two figures come together in a union that signifies everything that one person despises about themselves. "Fuck." Nerves firing as a climax threatens to overwhelm. A mumble of apology as the connection breaks, leaving one person alone and satiated whilst the other feels nothing but revulsion.<em>

**xxxx**

Christian lolled on the sofa, admiring the view of Syed stood in the kitchen, his back to Christian's hungry eyes. They'd enjoyed a lazy Saturday together; beginning the day by indulging in a lie-in whilst exchanging languid kisses. As was the norm, their kisses and gentle touches had gradually become more passionate and they'd soon found themselves wrapped up in one another, breathless and spent, the exertions of their passion drying on their skin and the crimson sheets of their bed. Only a few hours ago had they gotten up and now Syed was lovingly preparing their dinner as Christian reclined on the sofa pretending to read a magazine whilst focusing his gaze on Syed's pert behind, clad in his tightest jeans. Christian's reverie was broken as his phone rung.

"Shirl? Umm, yeah I don't see why not, we haven't got anything planned. What time?" He looked at his watch, "Eight? Ok, see you then. Bye."

Christian pulled himself up off the sofa and headed over to Syed, wrapping his rugged arms around his waist and nuzzling into his warmth.

"You're working tonight then?" Syed squirmed, lightly moaning as he felt the rough stubble of his lover scratch against smooth skin as Christian deposited a kiss to his neck.

"Yeah, Tom's called in sick and there's some big function at the club tonight so she's desperate, said she'd pay me time and a half. You don't mind do you?"

"Why would I mind?" Syed questioned as he placed a knife down on the chopping board, turning to look at Christian.

"Dunno, just thought you might want to stay in tonight." His voice dripped with suggestion.

"We've been in bed for most of the day." Syed poked Christian in the stomach as he spoke. "You're insatiable."

"And you love it." He pressed his lips against Syed's affectionately. "You could come with me? Shirl said it's some sort of summer party for a property company. You should come and use your wonderful charm and experience to try and get us a decent flat?" Christian winked as Syed rolled his eyes.

"It takes a lot more than a bit of charm to get the price down, believe me I tried that plenty of times." His expression was barely readable but Christian detected what he thought was a slight hint of sadness in his voice.

"Do you ever miss it?"

"God, no! I was cocky and arrogant, that whole façade incorporated everything that I hate in a person today. I don't even recognise that man as myself now."

Christian sympathetically smiled in reply. "Just come and keep me company by the bar then. Come on… I can slip you free orange juice if you like. I'll need someone who's not drunk to talk to when they all start getting lairy." Seeing Syed's wary expression, he moved his lips closer to his face and nipped his earlobe, "Please…"

"Fine..." Syed signed with mock annoyance, "Anything to see you dressed all in black."

**xxxx**

Syed headed down the stairs and into R&R, the bass of the music resonating through wandered towards the bar area where he planned to settle himself for the rest of the evening whilst gazing adoringly at Christian. He spotted him, treasuring the look of concentration on his face as he took an order from a customer. Syed watched as he nodded and then turned to grab a vodka bottle, noticing Syed as he did so; hazel meeting emerald for several seconds, providing a silent 'hello' for the two of them. Christian suddenly remembered where he was and quickly returned to his work. Syed admired his fluid movements, skill and precision as he filled several shot glasses with the spirit. At that moment, Syed felt a touch upon his shoulder.

"Syed Masood?" The deep voice was full of surprise and inquisition. "Well I never thought I'd see you again!" Syed felt his heart rate begin to quicken and he had to steady himself where he sat as he was momentarily stunned by the man that he saw stood before him. Callum. Or Cal as he preferred to be known. Syed certainly hadn't forgotten him, a short crop of dirty blond hair, chiselled jawline with day-old stubble and piercing blue eyes. Syed could remember having to always urge himself to not look in his eyes through fear of falling into them and never being able to get back out again. He could picture_ that_ night in his head so clearly. That night when he…. Syed swiftly realised he was being asked a question.

"How are you?"

"Sorry? Oh yeah I'm fine, really good actually." Syed hoped his voice didn't portray his nervousness. "You?"

"Well you know how it is. Work 'parties' never live up to expectation. If I hadn't promised to share a cab then I'd have left by now."

The realisation dawned on Syed. "Oh, so you're part of the property function?"

"Yeah, I got transferred down here from Leeds about six months ago. I fancied a fresh start so when I heard there were a couple of positions down in the East London branch then I applied and got the job straightaway. Steve's here too. Not sure if you'll remember him though? I think he joined the same week that you left." Syed asked himself how Cal could make such idle small talk. How could that awkwardness that they'd shared after that eventful evening have evaporated so easily for him?

"Steve? Yeah I think I can remember him. Italian wife?"

"You don't want to be mentioning her! He only just got the divorce through a couple of months ago; he's still really bitter about it."

Christian had been stealing the occasional glance over at his fiancé, wondering who the stranger was who he was talking to. Syed wasn't one to talk to random men; he was the first to admit that. Christian attempted to prevent his irrational jealousy from interfering with his work, failing as he smashed a shot glass whilst filling it up. Syed instinctively turned towards the noise and flashed a questioning, yet worried, look at his partner, mouthing "Ok?" as he did so. Christian glanced at his watch. Realising it was time for his break, he felt himself calm slightly as he sauntered over to Syed.

"So," he promptly kissed Syed's cheek, "you going to introduce me?"

"Of course, yeah… Christian this is Cal." He indicated towards the man who was now stood with a puzzled look on his face, "We used to work together. Cal, this is Christian, my fiancé." Puzzlement became shock as the words were spoken. The two men shook hands; it was Cal who spoke first, clearing his throat before he begun.

"Syed, it was great to see you again. I best go and mingle now though." He looked over his shoulder towards the crowd, indicating at his workmates with his thumb. He shuffled away with his hands in his pockets, a slightly perturbed look on his face. As Syed observed him dissolve into the crowd he could feel Christian's gaze bearing into him.

"What?" Syed's face crumpled into a frown.

"Did something happen between you?" Christian tried not to sound too demanding with his question. "It's just that you seem a bit strange around him, not entirely comfortable."

"Me and Cal?" Syed hoped his voice wasn't wavering too much, betraying his lies. "No, we never really had that much to do with each other."_ A shy, nervous man approaching another, praying that his feelings would be reciprocated. _"He's nothing more than an ex-colleague." Syed flashed a small grin at Christian, trying desperately not to meet his eyes as he knew they'd reveal the truth.

"Christian! Your break's over. Get back to work!" The sound of Shirley's screeching meant that even if Christian had doubted him, he wasn't able to act on it.

"Ok," he reservedly smiled at Syed. "Do you want a drink?"

**xxxx**

Syed worked to supress a yawn as he came out of the toilet. He decided to call it a night and wait at home for his partner's return, the crowd was slowly getting more raucous and Christian had had barely a second's pause from his work over the past hour. Washing his hands, he looked into the mirror and saw Cal stood behind him.

"You're finally out then?" Syed couldn't separate the past from the present and instinctively felt the urge to deny who he was, feeling as though the secret he'd repressed for all of those years had only just been revealed. He forgot he was stood in a club in Walford, feeling as though he was in his old work's office instead, the drone of telephones and fingers tapping keyboards filtering into his mind. But then he heard that laugh that he'd heard so many times before. That laugh that filled him with warmth and signified happiness and love; and he remembered that Christian, the man he was going to spend the rest of his life with, was stood mere metres away.

"Just over a year ago, yeah. Look, I know we probably won't see each other again after tonight but I'd just like to clear the air. No awkwardness, no uncomfortable feelings. As far as I'm concerned the past is the past. The Syed that you knew isn't the one you see today and…"

Cal interrupted him, "Syed, it's fine. What happened between us was something that I forgot about long ago. No hard feelings eh?" Syed exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding as the relief hit him. "You seem a lot happier than I remember you being."

"I am."

"Good." Cal gave him a warm smile, "I see your taste in men is impeccable as ever too."

Syed chuckled, "I see you ego is as big as ever."

"Hey!" Cal nudged Syed's shoulder as he beamed at Cal's reaction to the comment. "It really was good to see you again. Maybe we could go for a drink some time?" He noticed the bewildered look in Syed's eye, "As friends obviously. I'd love to find out more about your life in London. I'd love to know how Christian gets those muscles so big too!" He still had that cheeky charm that Syed remembered so well. He took a card from his pocket, "Give me a call sometime, yeah?"

With that he turned on his heel and left, waving a hand at Syed as he went.

**xxxx**

Syed rubbed his eyes as he sat back down at the bar, causing Christian to cast a concerned look his way.

"You ok?" He looked into his lover's ashen eyes.

"Yeah, I'm just feeling really tired. Do you mind if I head off?"

"Course not; I shouldn't be too long now, the majority of them have headed off somewhere else", he indicated towards the few stray revellers dotted around the club. "I'll be home within the hour" He leant over the bar, tucked a tendril of Syed's hair behind his ear and pressed their lips together.

"Ok, love you." Christian watched as Syed departed from his bar stool and plodded up the stairs, running his hands over his jeans as he did so.

**xxxx**

The coolness of the summer night's air on Syed's face was a welcome respite from the humidity of the club. As he casually strolled up Turpin Road towards the flat, he noticed a figure stood underneath the bridge.

"Syed." The voice was hoarse from the evening's partying but it was one that Syed thought he recognised nonetheless.

"Steve?" He strode over to him, trying to make out whether the figure was him or not. His feelings were confirmed as he recognised the broad shoulders and grey eyes that were illuminated by the few lights scattered within the brick of the bridge. "Cal said you were here."

"Did he? You come here to destroy some more lives then?"

* * *

><p><strong>Whatever could Steve mean? A little bit more will be revealed in the next chapter.<strong>

**Reviews, comments and criticism are much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all who've subscribed and thanks for all of the lovely reviews. **

* * *

><p>"Sorry?" Syed was genuinely confused by Steve's question.<p>

"Cal, he told you all about my wife?" He flicked some ash from the end of his cigarette, and then laughed lightly as he inhaled from it. Syed could tell from his stance and slight swagger that he was drunk. "Sorry, _ex_-wife" He leant his head back against the cool brick.

"Yeah he mentioned it. Sorry about the divorce."

"Sorry? You're not sorry!" Syed was transfixed by the angry orange glow as Steve took one final drag and then proceeded to chuck the stub down on the pavement. "You make me sick, do you know that?"

Scared now by Steve's growing aggression, Syed went to leave but the other man instantaneously grabbed his wrist, slowly blowing smoke in his face. "Flaunting what you are for everyone to see. How dare you make it seem so normal! You're disgusting." He spat the words out.

Syed yanked his wrist from Steve's firm grasp. "Oh really?" He could feel his voice shaking with rising indignation.

"Yeah. You make my skin crawl. All over every man in that club. That bloke behind the bar, Cal." Steve smirked "Hmm, I bet you two had some fun in the toilets!"

"How dare you!" Steve really was as vile a man as Syed remembered. "That 'bloke behind the bar' is my fiancé and Cal is nothing more than an old colleague. You've no right to even suggest that me and him would be anything more than friends!" Syed had tried to remain calm, but people stereotyping him as someone who picked up strangers infuriated him. "You don't know me; you don't know anything about my life."

"Yeah, and you knew nothing about my marriage but it didn't stop you from interfering did it?" Syed's initial confusion at Steve's question about him 'ruining more lives' evaporated as the pieces rapidly began to fall into place. But if Steve thought that Syed was going to accept any responsibility for his marriage breaking down then he was sorely mistaken. It was Steve's decision to do what he did, not Syed's.

"How exactly did I interfere in your marriage? I never spoke to your wife, I never even met her!"

"You're the reason my marriage ended." Steve took a step towards Syed, their faces now in incredibly close proximity, "You."

"You can't blame me for what you did," indignation was evident in Syed's voice. "Your wife would have found out what you'd been up to eventually, you couldn't have kept something like that a secret from her forever." Syed was right, he knew he was right.

"If it wasn't for you getting me arrested then it wouldn't have all come out! I'd still be married, I'd still have my life in Leeds, and my family would still trust me. But thanks to you my family feel like they know me anymore…!" Steve's voice was echoing off the walls of the bridge, his rage conspicuous.

"I never got you arrested! That was one big misunderstanding and you know it. The charges were dropped almost instantly, anyway."

"It wasn't an arrest for stealing from the stationary cupboard though was it? Didn't you think questions would be asked?" Steve's tone was accusatory but Syed wasn't going to back down.

"I never said anything to anyone. I never planned to." Syed spoke calmly, yet firmly.

"And that was the whole problem! You didn't say anything. When our boss asked you what had been going on you kept quiet. One word Syed, one word could have stopped me from being arrested. That arrest was the beginning of the end of my marriage. My life started to fall apart. They threatened to fire me? Did you know that? No. Because as soon as you could, you fled. You know why?" Syed knew he wasn't going to like the answer to that question. "Because you're a coward. A filthy, revolting, lying coward."

"Well if I'm a coward then what does that make you?" Syed looked directly into Steve's eyes, his voice to some extent menacing.

That tipped the other man over the edge, something snapped in him and he roughly pushed Syed. "I am not a coward!" Syed stumbled back slightly but didn't react. Realising that his threatening behaviour wasn't getting him anywhere Steve calmed slightly and took several deep breaths. "Why couldn't you just have said something?"

"I'm sorry." Syed could see the torment in Steve's face and deep down he knew that he had acted as something of a catalyst for his divorce. "But after everything I'd already been through with my parents, you know, stealing the money from them, I couldn't let them find out about that too. I just couldn't." He repeated his apology, hoping he was conveying compassion. "I am truly sorry."

"Too late for apologies now Syed. Far too late. It's funny you know, I never wanted to see you again, not after what you did. But now? I want you to suffer like I did. I want to destroy your life like you destroyed mine."

As he started to walk away Syed called out to him, they couldn't leave things like this. "Wait! Steve can't we talk about this? I can explain!"

He turned and laughed, Syed was sure he could see a glint of madness in his eyes, "See you around, Syed."

**xxxx**

Leaving the front door to slam behind him Syed took the stairs two at a time, his breath coming in shallow gasps. Why did Steve have to be here? Cal he could deal with. They'd cleared the air and as Cal had said, there were 'no hard feelings'. But Steve was more than a simple one night stand, so much more…

He needed to calm down. Steve's threats were empty, of course they were. What could he do anyway? This wouldn't change anything.

'Relax Syed' he told himself. So what if Steve was here? So what if he told Christian what had happened? What Syed had done? He couldn't destroy his life. He couldn't. Or could he? Syed felt nauseous. He rushed to the bathroom, splashing cold water on his face. Looking down at his hands he saw them quivering. He wanted to scream, shout his innocence. What had happened, it wasn't his fault. He couldn't have done anything to stop the arrest. Steve was right though, he was guilty too. Not in the eyes of the police maybe, but he was still guilty of something.

He should tell Christian about everything. Yep, as soon as Christian got home he'd tell him. He'd told him worse things than this about his past. But then this was different, so different. Whatever would Christian think of him? This was more than embezzling money, more than a few one night stands, this was serious. So serious. What if Christian left him because of it? No, he wouldn't, would he? Christian loved him, he'd understand. But what if he didn't? Syed wanted to hit something. He hated himself for what he'd done, or rather what he hadn't done. He had been a coward, he realised that now. He felt desperate. What did he do now?

* * *

><p><strong>What was Steve arrested for? How was Syed responsible? More to come in the next chapter! <strong>

**Please let me know what you thought and leave a review. Thanks! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Time for the secret to be revealed...**

* * *

><p><em>Syed's eyes had been locked on his boss's door for the past half hour. Whispers had been drifting around the office for the whole day, uncertain statements being passed from mouths to ears. Emily had been called in most recently, she knew. She knew something had happened between Syed and Steve; she'd overheard their heated conversation yesterday. She was new, she respected the office hierarchy, if she was asked questions, she'd give the answers, no twisting of the truth with her. Not that she knew the truth, neither Syed nor Steve were prepared to tell her after she interrupted them. The door ahead of Syed clicked open and Emily sheepishly emerged. Then a pair of eyes fixed upon him and his boss, wearing a stern expression, spoke.<em>

"_Syed, can I have a word please?" He pushed himself back in his swivel chair and shuffled into his boss's office. "Take a seat." Syed's eyes cautiously followed him as he walked around his desk and sat down opposite him. 'Keep calm Syed. Deep breaths. It will be fine.'_

"_I'm really sorry to have to drag you away from your work but I'm sure that you appreciate we have to take any accusation of this nature seriously." _

_Syed felt his heart in his mouth, sweat forming on his brow. "An accusation?" His voice was shuddering. _

"_Syed it's fine. You don't need to be worried. Emily told me that she interrupted you and Steve arguing yesterday and…"_

"_I didn't want it! It wasn't my idea! I'm not… He…" His brain was overwhelmed by thoughts and he struggled get his words out properly._

"_Syed, if you're saying what I think you are then I'm sure we have no option but to inform the police. Are you saying what I think you are?"_

_Syed was paralysed with fear, shock coursing through his veins, he felt like he was going to collapse. Not now. He thought he'd gotten away with it. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be. He couldn't deny it now though. He started to talk, but instead burst into tears._

**_xxxx_**

Syed hadn't slept a wink, he'd gotten into bed but his mind just wouldn't switch off. When he heard Christian come in he'd pretended to be asleep, he knew he'd know something wasn't right just by looking in his eyes. He couldn't face any more questions, not at the moment anyway. So now he lay with his head on Christian's chest, listening to the steady lull of his heartbeat, hoping it would provide some kind of comfort. Instead it merely served to intensify the current madness in his head. He leisurely stroked the silken skin of Christian arm positioned around his waist, then slowly removed it and carefully got out of bed, taking care not to aggravate the sheets too much. The red digits on the bedside table told him that it was 3am. He knew he had a full-on day at the salon, he needed to sleep. He'd read, that would help.

Grabbing his book he slumped himself down on the sofa and began morosely turning pages. No use. His mind was elsewhere. 'Pull yourself together, Syed.' Steve… Steve. Steve. Steve. Steve. He needed to talk to him again, maybe if he could speak to him when he wasn't drunk, admitted some of his faults in the whole situation, then he'd agree to leave him alone. Yes, that sounded like a good plan. After all, they couldn't change the past now. Syed couldn't undo anything that had happened. The only problem was that he had no way of getting hold of him. He couldn't spend the next few days, weeks, wondering when Steve was going to return to the Square or he'd never be able relax. Cal. Syed remembered the business card in his jean's pocket. Tomorrow, he decided, he was going to see Cal and get Steve's number from him. Then everything would be resolved and they could all move on.

**xxxx**

"The pink or the red? Syed?" Jodie's airy tones floated over Syed's head.

"Sorry?"

"Which polish? Pink or red?" He really wasn't in the mood for Jodie's inane questions today. "Umm, pink?"

"Yeah but pink doesn't go with everything. Red is a lot more versatile." Jodie stated matter-of-factly.

"Well then why are you bothering to ask me?" Syed couldn't be bothered to indulge Jodie, he was irritated from his lack of sleep and he still hadn't managed to get hold of Cal.

"Everything ok Sy?" Tanya's friendly concern comforted Syed slightly and he smiled. He felt a vibration in his pocket.

"Sorry, do you mind if I just get my phone?"

"Yeah sure, no problem." She looked confused as Syed began talking.

"Cal. Yeah it's me, Syed. I was just wondering if you wanted to meet for lunch. Well you said you fancied a catch-up and I thought the sooner, the better! Did you see the pub on the Square? Yeah, the Queen Vic. Shall we say there at one? Ok then, see you soon." Syed ended the call to find Tanya looking at him questioningly.

"What?"

"Cal", Tanya mimicked his tone of voice. "I hope you're not 'doing a Max' and playing away from home!"

"Of course not! He's just an old friend." Syed was stunned that she could even think that he would cheat on Christian. "We haven't seen each other in a while, bumped into each other at R&R last night." Tanya still looking slightly unconvinced. "Honestly Tan, we're just a couple of mates enjoying some lunch."

She put her hands up in defence. "Fair enough. Is he fit though?"

**xxxx**

Syed was now convinced everything was going to be fine. He was going to meet Cal, have a bit of lunch, catch-up, reminisce about old times, and then he'd casually mention Steve and get his number. That was the plan anyway; he was shocked as he pushed open the door into the Vic and walked in to discover Cal sat in the corner with Steve. Both were dressed in sharp suits, looking like classic business men. Well that was his plan ruined. He could always turn around and walk out? "Syed! Over here mate." Call beckoned him over. Syed forced on a smile and strolled over. Maybe he'd be able to talk to Steve when Cal went to the toilet? Steve might think more rationally if he wasn't drunk, they could arrange to meet up another time. Talk things through.

Cal made to get up, "Syed, hope you don't mind Steve tagging along? Something came up at the last minute, didn't want to cancel on you though. Thought I'd mix business with pleasure. Don't mind I hope?"

"Not the first time you've mixed business with pleasure, eh Syed?"

Cal turned to look at Steve but seemingly decided to ignore the comment. "Drink? I'll get us some menus too."

"Thanks, orange juice for me please." He sat next to Steve with a soft thud.

Steve whispered in his ear, "It's nice seeing you in daylight, I forgot how good looking you were. Those eyes, just like chocolate." God, he was sleazy.

Syed jumped as he felt Steve place his hand on his thigh. "Get your hands off me."

"Or what? You gonna make up some more lies?"

Syed look at him, his eyes were full of hatred. Steve really despised him didn't he? "I was thinking about what you said last night, about me being responsible for your marriage ending. I can see where you're coming from…"

"But?" He interjected him, removing his hand from where it was placed.

"But I don't think I'm to blame entirely. Regardless of you being arrested surely your wife was questioning what you were up to? I never realised that they were planning on having you arrested, one minute I was in the office and the next you were being taken away. I know it would have caused questions to be asked but it didn't change what you were doing. What you would probably have carried on doing, what I expect you still do now?" Syed was thankful that it was a busy lunchtime and Cal still hadn't been served.

"Well I was doing a pretty good job of keeping it a secret before. But then when I got released and my wife came to pick me up, started asking me questions. I think that that was when she finally twigged that I'd been doing a little more than just drinking with the lads."

"But how am I to blame for that? You can't have been happy in your marriage if you were going out and picking up blokes all the time. Surely it was a bit of a relief when it all came out?" Syed was getting frustrated now; this was like trying to get through to a brick wall.

"I was happy! It's not just about the marriage anyway. Regardless of my divorce my family now treat me differently; they've never looked at me the same since." He took a deep breath and Syed looked him, really looked at him. He was hurt. Syed knew rejection; he laid a sympathetic hand on his shoulder and tried to keep his tone gentle yet solid.

"It's not my fault that they can't accept you because you're gay."

Steve shrugged his hand off, "I'm not gay."

"Bisexual then. What does it matter?" Syed didn't notice Christian enter the pub and make his way over to them.

Steve was incredulous, "They don't treat me differently because of my sexuality. They treat me differently because despite you getting the charges dropped I was still arrested on suspicion of rape. Because you were too scared to admit that me and you had willingly slept together."

There was a smash as Cal dropped a glass on the floor; Syed quickly looked up, startled to see Christian stood in front of him, a look of bemusement on his face.

"Rape?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it? Please leave a review if you did :)<strong>

**The next chapter will be one big flashback...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I've taken so long to update! This chapter is one big flashback, hopefully everything with Syed, Steve and Cal will become clearer.**

* * *

><p><em>Most of the lights were off in the office but a dull glow illuminated Syed as he sat as his desk, the steady whir of his computer the only sound apart from the occasional clang coming from the small kitchen in the corner. Syed leant back in his chair and stretched his arms out wide behind him, yawning as he did so. He was suddenly startled as a mug of coffee was placed down in front of him, much needed and lovingly prepared for the long night ahead.<em>

"_You look like you could do with this." He looked up and saw a friendly face smiling back at him._

"_Are you saying I look rough?" _

"_As if you could ever look rough, Mr Perfect." Syed liked the banter, borderline flirting, he shared with Cal; they'd quickly clicked when Syed had first started working at the estate agents. Cal was someone that Syed could consider a friend now; it was good to have someone on his side for a change. _

_Syed glanced at Cal. He was attractive, no one could deny that, kind eyes, prominent cheekbones and full lips, almost model- like, he wasn't vain with it though, and that served to make him yet more alluring._

"_Thanks for this Cal. I'm hoping it all won't take too long, I'm not keeping you from anything am I?"_

"_Course not, I want this deal done as much as you do, this house is one of the best we've had in a while, there's big money to be made with it. So, what can I do?" Syed chuckled at the sight of Cal propelling himself forward on his chair, crashing into him as he arrived at his desk. He felt a rush of pleasure go through him, thought he was reluctant to admit it, as Cal's weight momentarily pressed against his. _

"_Well he said he'd provided his payment information but there's some inconsistencies with it so if you could just…" he reached over to Cal's side of the desk grabbing several bits of paper, briefly looking at the other man as he returned to his original position, "take a look at these. It might just be me." He was embarrassed about looking like an amateur in front of Cal._

"_No problem." Seeing Syed's blush, Cal placed a friendly hand on his shoulder, "Syed, it's fine, I've made mistakes in my time, it's always better to be safe than sorry!"_

**xxxx**

_They'd worked in companionable silence for almost an hour now, and Syed was shattered. He'd been finding it harder to sleep recently, many forbidden thoughts keeping him awake, thoughts that he had only his hand to deal with. He kept stealing glances at Cal, thinking how sexy he looked when he was concentrating on something, but quickly averting his gaze when Cal reciprocated the looks. He tried to stifle a yawn and his friend laughed. _

"_Tired?"_

"_Very." _

"_Well I'm done now; you can finish that tomorrow surely?"_

_Syed looked at the computer screen, the words and figures were starting to become incomprehensible as his exhaustion increased. _

"_Guess so, yeah."_

"_Come on then sleepyhead." _

_Cal looked at Syed affectionately. Syed started to wonder whether Cal could feel the same way as him, that they could have something more than a friendship. That would explain things. That would explain a lot. Cal didn't have to be nice to him when he first joined, he didn't need to keep asking him how he was finding the work, whether he needed help, if he wanted to hang out with him after work. Could Cal want him in the same way that he wanted Cal? He hoped so. He'd felt so frustrated over the past few months; it had been so long since he'd felt the warmth of another. It had become more than a desire, it had become a need. He needed a man, he needed a release. He followed Cal towards the exit, gazing at his arse in tight black trousers, envying anyone who had ever seen what was underneath them. _

"_Cal?" _

_Cal spun around and Syed took a step towards him, reaching out to touch him. They were so close now that they were breathing the same air. Syed could smell his musky scent, encapsulating everything that he'd been craving for the past few months. Cal looked confused, his eyes darting from Syed's hand on his arm, to his eyes, his lips. It was now or never. Syed's lips parted in anticipation and he lightly pressed his mouth against Cal's. He waited for it but the responsive pressure never came._

"_Syed! What are you doing?" Sounding shocked and angry, Cal quickly pushed him away and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. _

"_I… I thought it was what you wanted."_

"_I'm not gay Syed!"_

"_Me neither, I just thought." The words were quickly falling out of his mouth, he needed to get out, get away from Cal before he died of shame. "I've got to go." He dashed out of the glass doors leaving a stunned Cal behind him._

**xxxx**

_Syed felt like such a fool. He'd been lusting after Cal for months now. Coveting him. Desiring his touch. Now he'd been rejected but the anticipation of being with a man remained, he needed to extinguish it somehow. He wanted to be taken to the brink and back. He looked down at his clothes, a simple blue shirt and black trousers. It would have to do. His footsteps took him to a place he'd passed before. One he'd dared to look in to but never enter. A place where men touched, kissed, smelt, tasted other men. The thought of it was thrilling yet terrifying. _

_He just wanted to keep his head down, blend in with the crowd. He hoped that sooner or later someone who was enticing and willing would take an interest in him and they could both go back to theirs, and then... He lifted his head to briefly scan the room and, to his pleasant surprise, observed a man, mere metres away, looking in his direction. His build was similar to Cal's, broad shoulders and narrow hips, but his hair was brown instead of blonde and his eyes were an enticing shade of grey. Their eyes met and he began to make his way over, pushing through a mass of bodies. Syed remained in his same position, casually leaning against the bar, facing the crowd._

"_Drink?" His voice was low and smooth, manly. He looked at Syed with inquisitive eyes when he didn't speak, momentarily tongue-tied by the gorgeous man stood in front of him. "Or maybe you'd prefer to come back to mine?" Syed could only nod in reply._

**xxxx**

"_Name's Steve by the way."_

"_Syed." _

_He could feel the apprehension already creeping up on him as he sat on Steve's sofa, the grey material was rough and agitated his skin. _

"_Do you want a drink then?" A drink? That was the last thing Syed was thinking of and they both knew it. Steve sat down next to him, his hungry eyes tracing over his lithe form. Syed felt that he should be ashamed, ashamed that he was allowing a man to desire him, to want him. But he didn't, the lust seemed to numb that feeling. He jumped slightly as he felt a strong hand begin to massage his thigh but then let out a gentle hum of pleasure._

"_Take it you're not interested in a drink then?" Steve smiled; it was an erotic smile that promised there was so much more to come. The hand moved higher and Syed couldn't prevent a moan from tumbling from his mouth. His blood was pumping readily now, he could feel it pounding through his brain, his limbs, his cock. Tentatively, he moved a hand to the back of Steve's head and pulled Steve's mouth towards his, silencing his groan with a searching kiss. Syed felt the pressure on his groin cease as Steve got up._

"_Bedroom. Now." He breathed heavily._

**xxxx**

_They stumbled through the bedroom door. Steve's tongue was in Syed's mouth, playing, stroking, teasing. A firm hand pushed Syed down onto the bed and Steve's heavy body straddled his. Steve's hands rapidly undid the buttons of Syed's shirt, finally pulling it off him to reveal an expanse of tanned chest._

_He emitted a low moan, _

"_God, you're gorgeous."_

_Steve's hands continued with the removing of clothes as Syed felt his nerves increase, his hands shaking and his breathing irregular. He'd done this before but that didn't stop him from feeling anxious. He wanted this, of course he did, his body clearly wanted it, and his arousal was obvious. Syed was startled to see that in the time that he'd allowed his perplexed thoughts to take over his mind Steve had removed all of his clothes and was now looking at him, naked and proud of his state of arousal. Syed struggled to look anywhere but at Steve's cock._

"_Like what you see then?" Steve raised his eyebrows and pouted. Syed gulped in reply._

"_So Syed, what do you want?" _

_He was now gently running his fingertips over Syed's cock as Syed's eyes fluttered shut. Syed groaned as Steve wrapped his full fist around it, a few pumps and he was already in ecstasy. He shuddered as he felt slick fingers probing at him, stretching and preparing him. _

"_Good?" Steve was smirking at him._

"_Mmm." The dual sensation was amazing, never had Syed felt anything like it before. _

_Syed gasped as he felt Steve's cock pushing against his hole, his hands instantly grasping at the flesh of Steve's arms, his nails digging in and marking his skin. He cried out as Steve slid fully inside him, filling him, the pain lasting mere seconds before his body was flooded with pleasure. The air was electric with passion and after a few quick, hard thrusts Syed came in Steve's hand, the relief coursing through him was immense. Seconds later, Steve's movements juddered and he released into Syed. _

_Syed lay there, his breathing still erratic, his hair now damp and sticking to his forehead, his muscles relaxing as the adrenaline levels began to decrease, it's effect now greatly appreciated by the two men. He could feel the guilt setting in already, making him feel ashamed and embarrassed, disgusted with himself. He needed to leave, now. He gently pushed Steve's chest, not allowing himself to ponder what it would be like to sleep against it, and Steve rolled off of him, lying next to him on the bed. _

"_That was fucking amazing." Steve was right, it had been amazing, too amazing in fact, Syed didn't want it to, he didn't feel that he deserved it. He got up off the bed and started picking up his clothes off the floor, removing an empty condom packet from where it lay on his shirt. _

"_Leaving already? There's plenty more where that came from." Steve's voice was hoarse from their exertions._

_Syed shoved his arms into his shirt, roughly doing up the buttons, and ran a hand through his hair. He felt vile, all he wanted to do was go home and stand under the shower, scrub away any evidence of what he'd just been doing._

"_Sorry, I've got to go." He scurried out of the door, slamming it shut behind him on his way out._

**xxxx**

_Days passed and the niggling feeling of guilt remained, dissipating at a rate Syed prayed would increase. Whilst he craved the relief he'd obtained, the guilt made him feel like a worthless human being. He'd thrown himself back into his work, finalising deals, hoping that it would provide a welcome distraction. His boss had informed them all a couple of days ago that there would be two new members joining their team today; he just hoped they wouldn't be anything like Cal. He couldn't cope with that. Cal... They still hadn't spoken since Syed had kissed him, nothing except polite greetings and questions about work anyway. Syed was quick to avoid any situations where they'd have to be alone together, not knowing what would be said, not wanting to find out either. Cal was acting as though nothing had happened but there was still a definite awkwardness between them._

"_Can I have everyone's attention for a moment please?" Syed's boss's voice bellowed out across the office._

"_I just want to introduce everyone to the new staff." Two men were stood next to him, Syed felt as though he'd been punched in the stomach when he saw the one stood on his right. "This is Mark," his boss indicated to the man on his left, "and this is Steve. Please make them feel welcome." _

_Their eyes met and Steve looked just as shocked and nauseous as Syed felt._

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the present in the next chapter, if you enjoyed this one then I'd love a review ;)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I've taken so long to update! This chapter continues on from the end of Chapter 3.**

* * *

><p>Several pairs of eyes had swivelled around at the sound of the glass shattering on the wooden floor. Cal stared at Syed, his face a picture of realisation. Steve glared at Syed, his eyes still conveying hatred and loathing. Syed, however, was oblivious to the both of them and couldn't take his eyes off of Christian. This wasn't how he'd wanted Christian to find out; in fact he'd have been quite happy if he had never found out about it at all. There was so much that he wanted to say but his mouth seemed incapable of forming words. He suddenly felt claustrophobic in the pub, Steve was too close, there were too many people staring at them, the noise of other people's conversations was overwhelming.<p>

"I'm sorry," his voice broke as he got up to leave. Christian's hand reached out to his but he couldn't bear to be touched by anyone, not right now.

"Sorry." Not quite sure who he was directing his apology at, he walked away from the three men, leaving so many unanswered questions in his wake.

Out on the street the bright sunshine blinded him and the heat bore into his skin. It was too much, everything was just too much. All of the repressed guilt resurfaced and he was transported back to that gut-wrenching moment when he'd found out what had happened to Steve.

**xxxx**

_Syed had remained seated in his boss's office, a tissue in his hand and the feeling of drying tears on his face. He was oblivious to everything going on around him, the phone call, the conversations about him and Steve; he only took notice when he heard his parents mentioned._

"_No! Don't call my parents, you can't!" 'Why am I still here?' he thought to himself._

"_Can I just go home now please?" His voice was clogged from crying._

"_We're just waiting for a police officer to arrive and take a statement from you, and then you'll be free to go." His boss's voice was caring and compassionate, a stiff smile on his face._

"_The police? Why?" Syed was confused, why would the police need to talk to him? He hadn't done anything wrong had he? _

"_Listen to me Syed, I know it will be incredibly difficult for you to talk about, but the sooner you give your statement, the sooner you can move on from all of this. We can maybe arrange a counsellor for you too if you like? You'd been through a very traumatic ordeal, it's important you get the help that you need." The words were confusingly sympathetic._

"_I really don't understand what you're talking about!" His boss took a step back at his hysterical reaction. Calming his voice slightly, Syed continued. "Sorry, I just don't understand."_

"_You told me that Steve forced you into having sex with him, Syed. Therefore, the police have been called and Steve has been arrested on suspicion of rape. They just need to take a statement from you now." He was being spoken to as if he was a child, but suddenly he realised what he'd done, what it all must look like._

"_Rape? Steve raped me?" That wasn't what he'd said. He hadn't even said anything about Steve. All he'd tried to do was deny that he'd slept with him. This wasn't meant to happen. He tried to recall the earlier conversation that he'd has with his boss but his thoughts were fuzzy. He really needed to get out, go and tell the police that they'd got it wrong. He was silently praying that he was in the middle of a nightmare and that any minute now he'd wake up in a cold sweat in the comfort of his bed. He desperately wanted to tell his boss that Steve hadn't raped him and that their encounter had been entirely consensual, but his tongue was tied and, hard as he tried, he just couldn't get the words out. There was a mental block. A battle going on inside his mind. A moral dilemma. If he told the truth now then the one secret that he'd tried so hard to keep, for years now, would be revealed and his façade would be utterly destroyed. But if he kept his mouth shut then he was condemning an innocent man to god only knew what. _

"_Do you mind if I just go to the toilet before the police arrive? Please."_

"_Oh yeah, of course. Will you be okay?"_

"_Yeah, yeah I'll be fine." He took a deep breath to steady his nerves and stop himself from tumbling over. He proceeded to walk out of the office, straight past the toilets and out onto the busy high street, not looking back once._

**xxxx**

Syed heard his name being called and the familiar sound of jogging footsteps behind him as he sat in the park. The footsteps halted and Christian sat beside him, seemingly still keeping some distance between them.

"I've been looking for you everywhere!" Christian's breaths were coming in pants, "Why did you run off like that?"

"I just had to get out, it was all too much. I… I didn't."

"Come on, let's get you home." Christian extended a hand out to Syed and he gratefully took it, feeling a surge of comfort go through him at Christian's touch. They walked in silence, although both had so much that they wanted to say, until they reached the flat. Syed threw himself down on the sofa and Christian headed in the kitchen, reaching for the kettle. It was going to be a very long afternoon.

Syed was lost in his thoughts as Christian placed two cups of coffee down on the table in front of them.

"You going to talk to me then, Sy?" Christian didn't want to push him but he was baffled by what Steve had said, he seriously needed answers.

"I'm scared." Syed looked at Christian, his eyes glossy with tears. "Scared of what you'll think of me."

Christian stroked a thumb over Syed's cheek, gently wiping away a tear.

"Please Sy, I need to know what happened. All I heard was the word 'rape', I'm worried you know!" Christian's voice was shaking now; he was scared that Syed would confirm his worst fears. "Steve didn't… you know?"

"No! Of course not."

Christian could see that Syed was trying to compose himself and tenderly encouraged him to talk.

"It's alright, babe. You can tell me anything, remember?"

Syed looked deep into his eyes and flashed a watery smile, and then the words began to pour out.

"I was just so low, I just really needed to be with someone, you know? I just wanted to feel different, even if it was only for a few minutes, to feel something other than longing and despair. Just let down all of my barriers and be the man that I knew I wasn't allowed to be. I didn't even find him that attractive but he was the first bloke who paid me more than a couple of seconds of attention so I left the club with him."

Relief coursed through Syed, he'd done it. He'd finally managed to start talking to Christian about everything, but he knew the hardest part was yet to come.

"And then you…?"

"We went back to his and, you know…"

"But he didn't force you in any way?" Christian was still worried that Syed wasn't being completely honest with him.

"No," his tone firm, Syed took Christian's hands in his. "We both wanted it, me more than him probably. It was quick, rushed; as soon as it was over I got out. A bit like I did after our first time." The two men exchanged a tender smile as they thought back to that wonderful evening. Syed took another deep breath and continued.

"Then he turned up where I was working and I just didn't know what to do. I was so shocked. I felt so stupid; stupid that I'd slept with him without even thinking about it. I felt like I was being punished for being weak, disgusting, selfish. Like I deserved to be ousted."

"Sy…" Christian was shocked that even after he'd come to terms with who he was, Syed could still talk about himself, and his past actions, with such hatred.

"Then Steve cornered me one day, in the office, and eventually we ended up arguing about it all. I was relieved; he didn't want anyone to know either so I felt like I didn't have to worry so much anymore. Nobody knew that he was gay, or bisexual, I don't think he's even sure what he is… But then someone overheard us and told the boss and then before I knew it he was being arrested on suspicion of rape."

Christian gripped Syed's hands tighter, why hadn't Syed told him about this before?

"I just don't understand how they'd jump to that conclusion…"

This was what Syed was dreading, having to admit to Christian how much of a coward he'd been.

"Because I didn't deny it! Because when I was given the chance to tell them that I wanted it just as much as he did then I burst into tears. I was so scared Christian, so scared. I thought that was it, like my whole life was over. Then they mentioned calling my parents and I almost had a panic attack. I mean, think of the questions they would have asked…" Syed was almost crying again as he recounted the events of that terrible afternoon.

"So then Steve was arrested?"

"Yeah, I left, said I needed to go to the toilet and then I ran. Ran as fast as I could. I didn't want to go home; I just wanted to get as far away from everything as possible. I was so selfish…"

"You were not selfish."

Syed continued despite Christian's interruption, "I didn't even think of Steve. Then Cal text me, first time we'd spoken properly since…"

"Since what?"

"I… I tried to kiss him. I thought he liked me but he didn't. That was why I slept with Steve, to try and forget Cal, to feel wanted by someone."

"But you told me that nothing happened between you and Cal." Christian's forehead wrinkled as he spoke, a look of questioning in his eyes, "Why would you lie to me?"

"Because I'm ashamed alright? Ashamed of my sordid past. Grubby fumbles with blokes I didn't know, I felt disgusting afterwards… Anyway, Cal text me, said the police had arrived and Steve had been arrested. He didn't have a clue what was going on. Apparently Steve kept telling the police officer to talk to me, get me to tell the truth. That was it. I realised what a mess I'd made and I knew I had to go and get the charges dropped."

**xxxx**

The two men were now lying on the sofa, Syed's head on Christian's chest, Christian's arms draped over his shoulders, squeezing him in a tight embrace. Syed felt calmer now, far more relaxed than he'd felt over the past couple of days. Everything was out in the open now; he'd been so worried about how Christian would react, thinking he might be angry with him for not preventing Steve's arrest. All he wanted to do was go to bed, they'd been talking for what felt like hours, but he needed to finish his story.

"It was the real reason I left Leeds." A simple statement, but one which changed Christian's belief of Syed's past even more.

"But you told me it was because the market crashed and there wasn't enough property available?"

"No… I couldn't go back to work after that. Everyone would know what I was; I couldn't bear the thought of it. So as soon as I left the police station I packed my bags, got the first train available and came back to London. The night at R&R was the first time I'd seen Steve or Cal since the whole thing."

"Why have you never told me any of this since we got together? I've told you everything about my past, held nothing back, yet you think it's ok to twist your past?" Christian was desperately trying to control his emotions but he couldn't help feeling hurt that Syed felt he could be honest with him. Syed sat up on his knees and turned to look at Christian.

"It's not like that! I was just worried about how you'd react… I'm sorry Christian."

"Anything else you haven't told me?" Christian's voice was accusatory.

"Why are you being like this? Do you know how difficult it was for me? Do you even care about what I went through?"

"Of course I do! I just don't like how you've lied to me… I don't understand why you couldn't trust me." Christian began to get up off the sofa.

"Where… where are you going?" Syed was getting worried now.

"I just need a bit of space; it's a lot to take in." The silence resumed as Christian left Syed alone in the flat.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this any more but if you enjoyed this chapter then I'd love to know :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Final chapter! Thank you for all of the reviews and subscriptions, I really appreciate them all. Hope you've enjoyed the story :)**

* * *

><p>In the past ten minutes Syed had looked out through the blinds fifteen times and called Christian's phone seven, but there was still no sign of him in the street and his phone remained unanswered. Despite him walking out, Syed still wasn't completely sure whether Christian was angry with him or not. As much as he appreciated that it was a lot to take in, all he wanted was for Christian to tell him that it was all ok and that he had nothing to feel ashamed about. That he was there for him, to hug away all of the remembered pain and hurt. At least it was a weight from his shoulders now though, and he could finally breathe easy. He'd told Christian everything there was to know so Steve's supposed plans of destroying their relationship wouldn't work. Steve still held a grudge and it would be clear to Christian that he simply didn't want to see Syed happy after everything he'd put him through. It was all good; everything was going to be ok.<p>

**xxxx**

Christian didn't really know why he was now walking out in the cool night air, the thin cotton of his T-shirt just about managing to provide enough warmth to his torso. What Syed had told him was undoubtedly a lot to take in; he guessed he was still in shock. It pained him to think of Syed so desperately trying to prevent anyone from finding out his secret, having nobody to confide in or talk to. But then he knew that Syed had never set out to hurt anyone, he never had and he never would. He completely understood why Syed had done what he had. It suddenly struck Christian that he should be at home right now, holding Syed in his arms, pressing caring kisses to his scalp, assuring him that he'd not done anything wrong. He turned on his heel and headed back towards Turpin Road.

"Christian!" He heard a voice behind him and saw Steve was now heading his way, an unreadable expression on his face.

"What do you want?" Christian sighed.

"Syed's told you everything then?" Now that Steve was closer Christian could see that his eyes were slightly red and puffy, surely he hadn't been crying?

"Yeah he has. You do realise he feels terrible for what he did?"

"So he should, he destroyed my life. Every day since I've… "

"I really don't know what you're trying to gain out of all of this," Christian interrupted him. "Syed made a mistake, albeit quite a big one, but he's sorry, very sorry. All of the charges against you were dropped, thanks to him remember, what exactly do you want?"

"Honestly?" Steve looked straight into Christian's eyes and then back down at the road, "I don't know. I wanted to 'destroy' his life like he did mine. But then I come here and bump into him, see him happy. It's just made me think about everything that happened all over again." It was as though he'd had a light bulb moment as his expression and tone changed. "Can I see him? I really need to; I want to clear the air, there's still stuff unsaid."

"What, now? It's," Christian looked at his watch, "Ten o'clock. Oh, not as late as I thought actually. Come on then." He indicated with his hand for Steve to follow him.

**xxxx**

Syed sensed that something wasn't quite right when he heard the footsteps on the stairs. He swivelled round where he was sat as the door opened, only to see Steve stood behind Christian, his hands in his pockets and a solemn look on his face. Syed was the first to speak.

"What are you doing here?" He looked at Christian, "What's he been saying to you?"

"Nothing," Christian flashed a reassuring smile, "he just wants to talk to you."

Talk. Syed breathed. He could do that. He'd wanted to do that, talk civilly with Steve, for a while now, but the opportune moment had never arisen.

"Oh right, well I guess you should sit down then. Do you want a drink?"

Steve precariously made his way over to the sofa. "No thanks, I'm not planning to stay long. You didn't have any plans for tonight did you?"

Syed was confused where this new, considerate Steve had come from, mere hours ago he'd been full of anger and malice. Before he had the chance to answer Steve's question Christian chipped in from the kitchen.

"Do you want me to go? I can pop over to the Vic for half an hour if you like?"

"Do you mind?" Syed was glad that everything seemed to be normal between him and Christian again.

"Course not, I'll see you later."

Syed watched as Christian departed and then turned to face Steve; they were sat at opposite ends of the cream sofa, as far apart as they could possibly be. Once again Syed spoke first.

"So, what do want to talk about?"

Steve took a deep breath and then begun. "Well, ever since I've been back here and seen you again… it's brought back so many memories and it's made me realise something."

Syed's brows furrowed in confusion.

"I've realised that all this time I've been blaming you for something that was my fault. I've been blaming you for the breakdown of my marriage, taken no responsibility myself. The truth is that it was in trouble long before the whole incident with you. You're right; I was sleeping with other men before you, of course I was. But like I said, it was the arrest that made my wife start asking all of the questions. I was so relieved in a way, but then in another I just felt like my whole life was over. All I could think was that if it wasn't for you then I could have stayed with her, stayed in my sham marriage, pulling random blokes at the weekend… "

"I do understand you know. I've been there. I was married to a woman before I got together, properly anyway, with Christian."

"You were?" Now it was Steve's turn to be puzzled.

"Yeah…"

And so Syed began explaining all to Steve.

**xxxx**

"I'm shocked Syed." And Steve genuinely looked it. Him and Syed had slowly moved closer together on the sofa and the tense atmosphere was now gone.

"See, I definitely know where you're coming from." Syed flashed a small smile and Steve gave a small nod.

"God I'm so sorry, I really am. I've just been carrying around all of this hate with me for so long now and then when I saw you I just let it all out."

"You don't want to destroy my life anymore then?"

Steve started to laugh and then groaned. "I was so drunk when I said that. What exactly could I do to destroy you? It was such a stupid thing to say. I was angry with you, but now I've realised that it was all going to come out sooner or later. I can't blame you for my own selfish actions. I just want to move on with my life now."

"I'm so sorry for everything that happened, Steve. My head was all over the place, one minute I was sat in the office and then the next I'm being told that you've been arrested. I honestly never wanted for that to happen, not for one minute."

"I know, I understand. I've decided to head up back to Leeds. Got a call a couple of hours ago, they miss my sales patter apparently; think I could help shift a couple of new builds. I'm going to try and build some bridges with my family too. I don't really think they have much of a problem with me being bi, I think the whole 'rape' thing just overshadowed everything."

Syed warily placed a hand on Steve's arm, not sure whether the other man would be comfortable with it, "Well then you need to sit down and explain it all to them, get them to listen."

"Yeah I will, to be honest I think I thought their reaction was a lot worse than it actually was." He looked at the digital numbers on the DVD player, "Well I best be off. See you Syed."

Syed raised himself up off the sofa as Steve did, not sure whether to shake his hand, or should he risk a hug? In the end he settled for an arm around his shoulder and a pat on the back.

"It's been good seeing you again Steve, clearing the air. Very surreal though, I never thought I'd see anyone from Leeds again."

"Hmm, I never thought I'd see you again either. Bye Syed." They exchanged a brief smile and then Steve headed off out the door and down the stairs.

A couple of minutes after Steve left Christian returned home. The jangle and clunk of his keys landing on the table broke the silence and Syed called out from where he was laying on the sofa.

"Hey!" He moved into a sitting position and then snuggled into Christian as he sat down.

"Everything ok now? All of the air cleared with Steve?"

"Mmmhmm," Syed kissed Christian's neck tenderly. "No more secrets."

"Good. Well I think that we should celebrate that." Christian whispered seductively in Syed's ear.

"Really?" Syed cheekily smiled back at Christian.

"Really."

And as they stumbled towards the bed, clothes being thrown on the floor and wet kisses being exchanged, the two men prepared to forget everything that had happened over the past few days and lose themselves in one another.

"Love you."

"Love you too."


End file.
